


Holy Fuck

by Paradoxanomalyenigma



Category: Christian Bible, jesus - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, I'm Going to Hell, Sex, jesus christ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxanomalyenigma/pseuds/Paradoxanomalyenigma
Relationships: Jesus Christ/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Holy Fuck

"Jesus Christ." I said and he laughed.  
"That is my name." He said smiling. I looked him up and down in awe.  
" You don't look like you're pictures." I said walking towards him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap.  
"I thought a modern look would suit me better." I couldn't agree more. When literal Jesus Christ appeared in my house I was shocked. I didn't even believe in God but now he was sitting in his hot glory in my bedroom. He was about six feet tall, short brown hair and blue eyes, chiseled and clean shaven jaw.   
"You asked God for a good fuck. I'm here to answer your prayers darling." He said and leaned forward catching my lips in a kiss. Our kissing quickly turned heated and his hands began to wander. I ground down, rubbing my ass against his bulge. He grabbed and squeezed making me break the kiss to moan. I began to take off my clothes and he did the same. 

When we were.both nude I trailed my hands down his toned abs and got on my knees. He produced a rope out of thin air.

"Hold your hands together like you're praying." Jesus said with a smirk. I did as he commanded and he bound my wrists together. I licked my lips as he pulled my head toward his godly erection. He shoved my head down making me gag on the enormous length. He held me in place by my hair as he fucked my mouth into oblivion. I was choking and crying. It felt so good. He came down my throat and pulled out. Then he picked me up and tossed me on the bed.

He grabbed lube, slicking himself up and thrusting in. He pounded into me in a missionary position. I couldn't stop my moans and screams.

"Jesus. Fuck. Oh my God." I yelled. He leaned closer, flicking my nipples and whispering in my ear. "I love when you scream my name baby." I came when he hit my spot dead on. 

"Do you want to keep going?" He asked to free my wrists. I nodded and sat up.

"Make me pay for my sins." I said.


End file.
